Harry Potter y la cuarta torre, Cap II el mensaje.
by Gabi14
Summary: Esto es el segundo capítulo de la Torre oscura. se titula el mensaje de Sirius. Harry, Ron y Hermione, descubren a un ser maligno, a pistas que puede ser un profesor, pero no están seguros. de repente, Sirius desaparece. Solo se tiene una pista de quien


CapÃ­tulo II El mensaje de Sirius.  
  
Entraron despacio para no hacer ruido. El miedo estaba en su cara. La varita de Hermione temblaba a tal velocidad, que ya ni se distinguÃ­a si era una varita o un espagueti. Se quitaron la capa. Todo estaba oscuro. Ni un ruido. Solo el simple murmullo de las gotas de humedad que habÃ­an en aquel lugar. Miraron a su alrededor. Todo estaba cubierto de telaraÃ±as, esqueletos, armaduras viejas y oxidadas con el paso del tiempo. Cada vez que iban caminando se iba encendiendo una vela. El calor y la luz, eso era lo que les hacÃ­a falta. La sala era rectangular, con cuatro esquinas, todas ellas daban a una sala de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts. De repente se oyÃ³ un ruido, parecÃ­a una persona. Sus pasos cada vez se hacÃ­an mÃ¡s fuertes, y llegÃ³ tal punto, que ya se sentÃ­an como si los tuvieran enfrente de ellos. RÃ¡pidamente, y sin hacer el menor ruido, se pusieron la capa. Estaban asustados, muy asustados.  
  
Y si la leyenda era cierta. Â¿ExistÃ­a realmente el fantasma? Que eran aquellos ruidos.  
  
Una sombra se asomaba por la repisa. Estaba cubierta por un manto negro. El ser era alto, bastante alto. SÃ© dirigiÃ³ hacia una puerta. Pero de pronto se parÃ³.  
  
Entonces empezÃ³ a exclamar en tono muy grave.  
  
QuiÃ©n ay, venga, Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡responde!!!!!!  
  
Te descubrirÃ©, creas o no, oigo tu respiraciÃ³n. Eres mortal, lo sÃ© gracias a mi olfato, pero no solo eres tu, sino que tambiÃ©n siento a dos, no, tres personas. Salid inmediatamente!!!  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron en el sitio. Si se movÃ­an, si respiraban, estaban acorralados en aquel maldito lugar. Aquel ser los matarÃ­a. Sus hechizos no servirÃ­an para nada. Ni los maleficios que aprendiÃ³ Harry para la participaciÃ³n en los juegos de magos.  
  
El ser se iba hacercando mÃ¡s y mÃ¡s. Los sentÃ­a. No tenÃ­an escapatoria.  
  
De pronto, la cicatriz de Harry empezÃ³ a brillar, quemaba. Harry no podÃ­a aguantar mÃ¡s, iba a gritar, le descubrirÃ­an si gritaba. Era el fin. MorirÃ­an todos por aquel espectro.  
  
Inmediatamente sÃ© oyÃ³ un ruido. Era un gato. La seÃ±ora Norris habÃ­a aparecido, eso significa que Filch no estarÃ­a muy lejos. Justo cuando apareciÃ³ la gata, el ser se habÃ­a desvanecido. La cicatriz dejÃ³ de dolerle.  
  
Â¿QuiÃ©n era ese ser? Â¿ Para que estaba en el cuarto piso? Â¿ CÃ³mo es que se fue tan rÃ¡pido sin dar alguna explicaciÃ³n?  
  
Justo cuando el personaje misterioso se fue. Harry, Ron y Hermione, tapados por la capa invisible, se dirigieron hacia sus aposentos.  
  
Mientras estaban bajando, se encontraron a Snape, corriendo a toda velocidad, pero que era lo que llevaba colgando, era, una capa, pero era de color, no marrÃ³n sino Â¡Â¡negra!!  
  
Que tenÃ­a que ver Snape con todo esto.  
  
Â¿SabrÃ­a el tambiÃ©n la leyenda? O Â¿ QuerÃ­a apoderarse de la joya para transformarla en algo horrible? Para que Snape irÃ­a al cuarto piso.  
  
Significa esto, que Â¿Snape tiene algo que ver con el espectro de antes?  
  
Todo estaba muy confuso.  
  
Esto se tendrÃ­a que resolver de una forma u otra.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
A la maÃ±ana siguiente, mientras ellos estaban desayunando, vino el correo.  
  
Una carta cayÃ³ en manos de Harry, en el cual, este la abriÃ³. En el remitente decÃ­a: SB. En la carta estaba escrito:  
  
Hola Harry, soy yo, Sirius. Que tal te va el colegio. Como va el quidditch, ya me enterÃ© de que ganaste el, bueno, tu ya me entiendes. Te tengo que contar algo muy importante que no te lo puedo contar en esta simple carta.  
  
Te espero esta noche en el Campo de quidditch.  
  
Es muy urgente. A las doce.  
  
Besos, adiÃ³s.  
  
PD: tranquilo, el profesor Dumbledore sabe que tengo que hablar contigo esta noche, sabes, es una persona de muy confiar Harry. Somos grandes amigos.  
  
Harry se lo contÃ³ todo a sus amigos. Hermione respondiÃ³:  
  
Que querrÃ¡ contarnos esta vez, Â¿Harry?  
  
No lo sÃ©, parece algo muy importante, Â¿creÃ©is que esto tendrÃ¡ algo que ver con lo sucedido anoche?  
  
No lo sÃ©- afirmÃ³ Ron- pero ayer, Â¡uf!, Casi me muero del susto.  
  
No solo tu Ron, yo tambiÃ©n, ah, que no sabÃ©is una cosa.- dijo ella.  
  
Â¿El quÃ©?- dijeron los dos a unÃ­sono.  
  
Que me ha escrito krum.  
  
Â¿Otra vez ese?- dijo Ron en tono despreciativo.  
  
SÃ­ ese, como dices tu.- afirmÃ³.  
  
Venga chicos dejemos esta discusiÃ³n de, mira no lo digo por ofender, y vayamos al grano.- dijo Harry.  
  
Haber, lo que vimos ayer, no era precisamente un humano, pero podrÃ­a serlo si utilizase un hechizo secreto. A parte, Â¿no os fijasteis ayer? Snape llevaba una capa, o manto, no se distinguÃ­a bien, era igual como el ser de ayer, y otra cosa mÃ¡s, estaba corriendo a gran velocidad. Como si algo grave hubiera pasado.  
  
Si, ya, pero, Â¿estÃ¡s seguro que el tiene algo que ver?- dijo Hermione muy pensativa.  
  
Estoy seguro- dijo Ron con cara de feliz, parecÃ­a Sherlock Holmes con aquella mirada.  
  
Por favor Ron, no exageres- dijo Harry  
  
Mirad, esta noche irÃ© yo solo con Sirius, Â¿vale?  
  
Pero Harry...- dijo Hermione.  
  
Tranquilos, todo saldrÃ¡ bien.  
  
Eran las once. Harry se habÃ­a despertado para ir a ver a Sirius.  
  
Todo estaba en silencio. La gente estaba dormida, incluido Ron, que ni el mÃ¡s fuerte ruido lograrÃ­a despertarle.  
  
Harry sÃ© dirigiÃ³ hacia la puerta. Se puso la capa para que nadie le viera. La abriÃ³ muy despacio. Caminaba lentamente. De Repente vio otra vez a Snape. Estaba muy nervioso. No dejaba de temblar. Algo muy fuerte le habrÃ­a pasado. TenÃ­a la cara aun mÃ¡s pÃ¡lida de cÃ³mo la tiene. No sujetaba ninguna capa o manto negro. Harry dejo de largo a Snape, y se fue hacia el campo de quidditch.  
  
Eran las once y cincuenta minutos. Harry seguÃ­a esperando en el campo. Iban pasando los minutos, diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno. Sirius aun no habÃ­a llegado. Harry estaba my preocupado por Ã©l, ya que Sirius es una persona muy puntual. Se sentÃ³ en el banquillo, estaba mojado de la humedad y del frÃ­o que habÃ­a a esas horas. La niebla cada vez, se hacÃ­a mÃ¡s persistente. Un Grito muy fuerte se oyÃ³. No era un grito normal, aquella significaba peligro. Y si era Sirius, y si le habÃ­a pasado algo a Sirius.  
  
Harry se puso en medio del campo para ver si habÃ­a alguien. El problema era que la niebla, ya se habÃ­a hecho mÃ¡s gruesa y era imposible ver a una gran distancia.  
  
Del cielo empezaba a caer algo. Era brillante. ParecÃ­a un pergamino. TenÃ­a las puntas quemadas. Estaba cubierto por un lazo de color rojo. Pero, que era eso. Era muy rojo, y se deslizaba por el papel, parecÃ­a sangre, no, era sangre. En el lazo ponÃ­a SB, las iniciales de Sirius Black. Â¿Le habrÃ¡ pasado algo?  
  
Harry abriÃ³ el pergamino con gran delicadeza para que no se rompiera ya que el papel, a primera vista, parecÃ­a frÃ¡gil y que estaba a punto de romperse.  
  
En el pergamino decÃ­a:  
  
Harry, tienes que esconderte. Algo maligno acecha Hogwarts. Por favor, pide ayuda al profesor Dumbledore, Ã©l sabrÃ¡ que hacer. Un ser con capa negra me ha secuestrado. Te pido que no vayas a buscarme, podrÃ­as morir en el intento.  
  
A parte, estoy muy dÃ©bil. Harry, ayuda, por favor, corre!!!  
  
Harry se quedÃ³ sin respuesta. Ayudaba a Sirius, que podÃ­a hacer, Â¿serÃ¡ aquel ser que vieron la noche pasada? Â¿Que ara a Sirius? Â¿ Le matarÃ¡?.  
  
Todas estas preguntas se las preguntaba Harry. Â¿Tiene que ver esta actuaciÃ³n con Snape?  
  
Harry no sabÃ­a que hacer. MirÃ³ arriba abajo, de izquierda a derecha. Se quedÃ³ en el sitio sin respuesta a sus preguntas, no sabÃ­a que hacer.  
  
  
  
ContinuarÃ¡ en el CapÃ­tulo III 


End file.
